


See You In Hell.

by Chamille_Trash



Series: Hazbin Hotel Stories [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 19th Century, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Non-Canon Relationship, Partner Betrayal, Slow Burn, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamille_Trash/pseuds/Chamille_Trash
Summary: Come one, come all to witness the life of London's greatest musician.This lovely story takes place in, you guessed it, London, but in the 1800s. Wait! Isn't it true that in the 1800s anyone apart of the LBGTQ community was killed and isn't this an M/M story? You are correct, reader!Don't you want to know how that could ever affect the story?





	See You In Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short and a prolonge. kinda. I'm still thinking of how the story will play out but I have all the major parts down.
> 
> If you knew already none of this takes place in the Hazbin Hotel's canon universe because of the fact that it is still in the process of being made. This is just a little something I thought would have been interesting. So, I hope you enjoy and look forward to the story!
> 
> P.s. If anything canon about Pentious in made in the show or by Viv, I will change stuff around if needed.
> 
> Love ya!

_Dear Y/N L/N,_

_I happen to be writing to you in order to give you my most generous well-wishings on your honor for the most suited grand performance in London. Your music has always left an impact on me and I hope I'll be able to make your next real performance featuring your new song, "Heading for the Stars." I do hope that this letter makes it to your convenience, if not then there goes perfectly valuable paper. I'm kinda running low on them. Which is not a great thing because I use paper all the time for planning out inventions to not forget them._

_Anyways, back to you. If I'm able to make it to your performance, I would like to pitch an idea for upgrading your piano. I'm an inventor, you see, and I'm trying to become know. What better way than to do that is by someone who excites me into working. I want to make it so that when you compress a key it will waver the cord inside the piano in a massive fashion so that the sound echos even more powerful for numerous ears to hear. It sounds mad but I think I've worked out the difficulties on paper and I've tinkered a bit on a real piano. Wouldn't it be phenomenal if there were even more people could listen to your music and be inspired as I have?_

_Harking to your tunes brings thoughts to me that I never thought I could have. It also tends to make my heart swell in a way that if I tried to explain it my tongue would get bounded. The way you gently close your eyes and smoothly glide your fingers across the extension of keys presenting engaging and meaning noise to my ears makes everything poor in my life simply pass. I know this all sounds cliche but it's all true and coming from the bottom of my heart. _ _Now, I mostly know you won't return these characters but It makes me feel better that you know that they are developing within me. You must get letters like this all the time, if so then you could just ignore everything I wrote and add it to your pile of 'love letters.' and move on with your day._

_This is a hazardous task for me to be even writing you this kind of letter but if I get caught, then that is my responsibility...and I hope they do nothing to injure you because of a foolish note that you had zero to do with._

_Well, hope you have a glorious day. _Appreciate you for viewing this.__

_ From Your Loyalest Fan, Pentious_

**Author's Note:**

> What I think I might do is make the first book about when they were alive and then the second of when they're in hell.
> 
> You can also find this story on my Wattpad: buttletlink. Also it’s in my Quotev: ChamilleTrash
> 
> We shall see, ya see!


End file.
